


The puppeteer

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gaster Blaster Sans, He's basically insane, Sans is very dangerous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: If you couldn't tell by the title, somebody is being "controlled" Like a puppet and a puppeteer <3





	1. Cracks

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of self-harm and suicide in the first few chapters

The wind blew in Sans' face, knocking his hood off his face and revealing the large cracks that had started from the left eye to his right eye. Nobody but Sans' knew the cracks were there, because sans always had his hood over his face enough to keep it a secret from his overprotective brother and friends. Sans only had 1 HP so that meant even falling from a short distance could kill him.

 

Since he had been in his thoughts, his friends had surrounded him and began asking him questions on how he got the cracks.

 

"i'm fucking fine ok!"  His voice had the strained sound to it, but the sound of anger in his voice was overtaking it.

"YOU ARE NOT FINE BROTHER, THEY ARE RECENT...HAVE.... HAVE YOU BEEN HURTING YOURSELF AGAIN..?" Papyrus said as he crouched down to his brothers height

"no! ok, just leave me the hell alone. i'm not dead, ok!? i'm alive and you can leave me the hell alone about it." Sans pushed Papyrus down, despite being small and low on HP, Sans was pretty strong, he was way stronger than Asgore himself but he was so small and so weak, he barely ever fought anybody.. except for that damn demon...even then though, he survived for atleast....760 deaths? But that wasn't satisfying enough for him, even though he was more or less a pacifist, there was a part of him that enjoyed killing that brat..

 

"Hurting himself?! What the hell do you mean by that, Papyrus!" Undyne screamed, as she pushed Sans to the ground. She had then helped Papyrus up so he could clearly explain what he had meant by sans had hurt himself before.

 

"W-WELL...." Papyrus said as he glanced at Sans, who's eye was now flaming blue with rage "SOMETIMES..SANS WOULD WAKE UP FROM A NIGHTMARE AND...HE WOULD HURT HIMSELF... HE LOWERED HIS HP VERY LOW... HE WOULD GET IT DOWN TO 0.1... HE ALMOST KILLED HIMSELF..."

"thanks for telling them my fucking life story papyrus," Sans snapped, as he stood and approached Papyrus, his eye still flaming blue. "now they can know how depressed the screw-up named sans is, you don't know how many times I've seen you all die.. what if I just wanna die before I see it happen again."  Sans was now glancing at Frisk, and he could see a feeling of guilt rising over Frisk.  "i-i..i'm sorry...i don't...know why..i responded... like that.."  Sans backed away from everybody, as his eye only got brighter with each step he took back from his friends.

 

Sans covered his face, he was whispering to himself, there were 2 voices, one was replying to what sans was saying.

 

Everybody felt like they were about to have a bad time...

 


	2. Let me go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOOK THIS STORY ISNT DEAD?! WHAT!?
> 
>  
> 
> its 3am, but hYEY LONG CHAPTER MY BROSEPHS

Sans gave a sharp exhale as he looked around.. Shit;. NONONOON..Frisk.. Frisk loaded their save.. Sans was in the judgement hall..shit..shit..shit.. He felt like he was drowning.

Something was holding to his soul and he couldnt shake it. It hurt like hell.. it was going to drag him to hell...put him through hell..make him cause hell... 

 **"1-S. COMPLY WITH THE ORDER AND SHIFT."** A voice spoke to Sans.. a black corruption surrounded and pushed its way into Sans' soul.. heh..it was drowning... It made him feel like he was going to puke... ahah.... it hurt..like.. hell..

"n-never... y-you..y-you dont c-control me an-AHH." A crack resonated through the corridor.. There was a split through Sans' nasal bone reaching and splitting to his temples. Sans never had go control over his magic, and he knew he was fucked.

~

Frisk had chosen to go back to Snowdin with Papyrus, something was terribly wrong with Sans and Frisk was terrified..  She wanted the comedian skeleton back, not the one who was fighting against his own brother. Frisk reloaded her save to when she hadnt entered the judgement hall. 

Frisk smiled at Papyrus, who was playing a board game while they waited for Sans to get home. Frisk knew he wasnt gonna be back for a while.. The look of fear Sans had in his eyes.. He was not ok.. Frisk knew she shouldnt have abandoned him and reloaded but that was her only choice. She hadnt entirely got them their happy ending and she was determined to allow this to be the final reset. No more.. It WOULD be the end. They would all live happily on the surface.

 

A roar shook the underground. Frisk and Papyrus snapped from their spots on the floor and ran outside, seeing what was happening. 

 

The dog guard was running towards the capital. All Frisk and Papyrus heard was "beast, get it contained!" The dog guard was out of their sight in mere seconds.

 

Papyrus picked Frisk up, running faster than the dog guard but managing to take a secret route Frisk didn't even know of. They were at the captial in less than 5 minutes, and that included all of Hotlands puzzles.

 

Papyrus and Frisk peaked around the corner of the corridor to see a bloody and severely damaged skeletal beast surrounded by the dog guard and Undyne. The beast was oozing a black goop and had short and uneven breaths, like it wasnt even breathing at all.

 

"Hell, When the fuck was there another skeleton? Damnit.. Get this thing to the containment center. Dont let it out of your fucking sight." Undyne snapped, The dog guard dragged the skeletal beast away, a loud slam of a door was heard as they exited.

 

Papyrus and Frisk exchanged confused looks as they approached Undyne.

 

"UNDYNE??" Papyrus asked as she turned to face the duo.   
"Oh, hey Paps!" Undyne chimed, her mood suddenly brightened by the duo.

'what was that?' Frisk signed, looking up at Undyne, their hazel eyes pleading with the puppy dog eyes, in hopes to persuade Undyne into answering.

Undyne took one look at Frisk, and let out a sigh "It was a.. dragon skeleton thing. We're containing it and draining it of its magical energy in hopes that, 1 it can provide power, and 2 it can kill it."

"WAIT! ITS A SKELETON..C-CAN.. CAN I SEE IT FIRST THOUGH? THE ONLY SKELETONS FOR A WHILE HAVE BEEN ME AND SANS.. EVEN IF THIS ISNT A TALKING ONE ITS STILL RARE!" Papyrus asked, getting Frisk to do the puppy dog eyes.

"FINE! You stay in my sight at all times and dont get to close to it! Got it!?" Undyne snaped, Frisk and Papyrus nodding eagerly.

~

They arrived at the containment center, The beast was in the biggest containment center they had, which was suited to fit the dragons of the old, which had been wiped out in the war.

 

Papyrus smiled at the sleeping beast, who was waiting to be drained of his magic. 

 

The beast began to whimper and curl in on itself, kinda like how..Sans..did.... Oh.. 

 

"UNDYNE WAIT.. C-CAN I SPEAK TO YOU.. IN PRIVATE?" Papyrus asked, looking at the beast.

"Sure!" Undyne replied.

Papyrus' voice got unnaturally quiet. "You cant kill that beast.. I think.. I think its Sans.. The way it curled in and whimpered.. it reminded me of Sans.. Only sans does does that... You cant kill him.. You cant.." Papyrus begged, looking at the beast, who Frisk was now petting in hopes to calm it down

"You think that.. THING.. is Sans? Your crazy, Papyrus!" Undyne snapped.

~

Cold.. very..cold.. Awake? Awake? What does that mean? Who is touching you.. They need to stop.. Why are they touching you? Why did they stop? You rise to your feet. Feet..? Feet? You have them? You feel. heavy.. but what does heavy mean? You blink your eyes.. Eyes.. Yes.. You see out of them.. You can see who was petting you. Its a small being.. About as small as an ant in your hazy vision. You blink away the last of the cloud in your eye, looking around. Cold. Cold. Dark. Dark. Dark.. Dark.. yet darker..

 

 

**" ~~Fire. 100%."~~**


	3. That was some bONE Chilling noises my bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck
> 
> school
> 
> thursday
> 
> new schedule
> 
> two new classes
> 
> save me 
> 
> my school hasnt even updated my schedule yet fucking hell i dont want art class (iN WHICH WE DONT EVEN DRAW IN, WE DO ART WORKSHEETS WHAT FUCKERY IS THIS!?)
> 
> Oh well. Enjoy the chapter

There was a blast of light. Frisk moved away quickly, leaving the beast on the ground wheezing as bones cracked. Something was happening to the beast and nobody knew or could do anything about it.

After what seemed an eternity but was only a about 45 seconds, the beast was a small skele-... oh.. It. it was... Sans..

Sans was wheezing and crying on the ground. Only parts of his jacket and shorts remained, but was enough to look decent. 

Papyrus and Undyne had ran over. Papyrus immediently crouching to Sans, who still hadn't stop crying and wheezing. Undyne tended to Frisk, who was a bit shaken up by what happened.

"UNDYNE WE NEED TO GET HIM TO ALPHYS NOW!" Papyrus said, He picked up Sans who did not react. The crying had ceased but he was still wheezing.  
~  
After a long and difficult trip, they finally made it to the lab. Alphys was currently checking on Sans, who had went unconscious at the sight of the lab.

"Papyrus.. I guess you were right.. Look, I'm sorry we had any intenion of killing your brother. We didnt know it was him. " Undyne mumbled, sighing  
"ITS FINE UNDYNE! WE COULDNT HAVE KNOWN.. BUT NOW WE DO.. AND WE CAN MAKE SURE NOBODY ELSE MAKES THE ACCIDENT!"

After about 45 minutes of comfortable silence, Alphys walked out with some news.  
"W-W-While i h-havent figured o--out what made s-s-sans change l-like that.. i c-can tell you.. h-his magic l-levels are w-wacked! H-his stats a-are... T-Their 1..All of t-them! I d-dont even k-know how h-he survived!" Alphys inhaled. "Y-You c-can go see him. I-i d-dont know h-how vocal h-he'll be.. H-He's a-awake.. b-but also.. not?" 

Papyrus, Undyne, and Frisk rushed to where Sans was. He was laying in a bed, a vacant look in his features as he started at the ceiling. He still had some of his beastly features. He had sharp teeth, little horns on his head, and his feet had claws wheres toe should be, as well as claws for fingers, he also had a tail that was curled around his leg.

'Sans? are you ok?' Frisk signed, poking the skeleton. He flinched a little bit, but turned his head over to face the source of the poke.

"mmmggg." Sans grumbled, clicking his sharp teeth. He opened his eyes, both small blue pinpricks of glowing light. It took a few seconds but his hazy eyelights focused on the small human in front of him "nnnnnnnnnnggg bright..." Sans said, putting his arm over his eyes as he groaned.  
"Sans.. brother you did not reply. are you ok?" Papyrus whispered, knowing Sans probably had a headache  
"mmmmmmfine.." Sans grumbled, his eyelights looking over to them 

After a few healing items, and a few shrugs. Sans went back home. He wasnt very vocal though, he mostly sat there, staring at a wall with a vacant look in his eyes. It worried Papyrus. Sans barely ate at all the entire day

but Sans would go back to the way he was soon..

 

right?


	4. We're bonely without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GORGOLI SHIT I FOUND OUT I GO BACK TOMORROW....I NEED TO PREAPRE IEHJUIHIUHFHRIUHIFRFIRHFIURHFRUFH I CANT FUCKING DO THIS
> 
>  
> 
> this is inspired by a comic thing i saw done by Sadowfox (Lollinpop) on Deviantart, called No Control!

The month had been...interesting to say the least. Everybody was allowed to the surface after Frisk broke down the barrier. Sans' body hadnt reverted back to how it was before. But nobody talked about it, talking about Sans' features made him depressed and uncomfortable. He felt like he was being judged. It brought on a permanently bad mood for the day.

 

Sans had just kind of stayed put up in his room while everybody was over for a little get together. He wasn't in too good of a mood and he felt a little jumpier than normal, He reassured Papyrus it was just his anxiety and he was probably getting sick.

~

Frisk enjoyed the party, and soon it turned into a sleepover. It was currently midnight. Sans had not left his room but Papyrus reassured everybody that Sans was probably just getting sick, and had a little bit of anxiety.

Frisk let out a sad little sigh as the looked to the room of the skeleton she was longing. Sans had been off this week and it was kinda scary. He had mood swings and times where he would jump at nothing. He also seemed to be having alot of panic attacks, nightmares, and breakdowns. Sans continued to feed them what Frisk assumed were lies. Sans was not ok...but..has Sans ever been ok? He hasn't seemed very ok even before she reset the first time... It was spooky to think that something terrible happened to Sans..  
~  
Sans gasped and struggled to catch his breath. He gripped his shirt, claws tearing into it... Claws.. a constant reminder of what he was- no what he is. He isnt a monster. He isn't anything but a weapon. His body is a constant reminder that he is nothing. Gaster's influence on him was too powerful. He wanted to tell his family..his friends.. He wanted to tell them. But Gaster continued to tell him that they would not accept him.. Sans knew they wouldnt.. Papyrus wouldn't want a weapon in his house. Hell he hardly ever allowed a fake knife in the house... Papyrus hated violence.. Sans on the otherhand...

It gave him a thrill. The thrill of taking a life excited Sans. He'd been this way since he was first created, He was created to be an unstopable human killing machine. He had gone through with the plan with Gaster because he loved the idea of taking a life. But... When he met Papyrus.. he changed. but somewhere deep inside him that ruthless killer was still there. Begging. Clawing. Tearing. Its way out to the surface. It was going to win. He was becoming more and more influenced by his feral self then his reasonable self. Sans could't seperate reason from feral anymore. One voice told him it would be reset eventully, and to just kill while he had the chance. the other voice said he shouldnt, this is the timeline that lasts.

Unknowing to him, Papyrus had came in to check on him. Sans had also realized that while he was prisoned in his thoughts, he had lost control of the change. He was scared. He looked at Papyrus with unfocused eyelights.  
"Sans? Are You Ok?" Papyrus asked, he was in a quiet yet loud tone as he crouched down to the skeleton.  
"i-i'm fine..y-you should g-go back downs-stairs.." Sans choked out, feeling a growl surface in his throat.  
"You are not fine.. What is wrong." Papyrus asked again, putting his hand on Sans' shoulder, comforting magic seeping into Sans and calming his frazzled nerves.. not enough to stop the change but it was good enough to keep it down for the time being.  
"i am fine.. j-just...--gggrghh.." Sans sentence deformed into a growl, He doubled over on himself, small ticks coming out of his spine and ripping his shirt a tad.  
"Sans? What is going on. Do not lie." The tone Papyrus used.. it..it reminded him to much of Gaster.. To much to much to much to much

The changed ripped through Sans. He had lost his focus and was too late to calm them. His spine ripped into large spikes and skull elongated and his jaw parted in to, sharp and sleek teeth lining the jaw. Sans couldnt stop it. He teleported outside with the last ounce of self awareness he had before his reasonable self disappeared, his feral self regaining its control over his mind and actions.

"HELP!" Papyrus screamed, running downstairs. "HELP ITS SANS..!"


End file.
